1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication. More specifically, the invention relates to communication networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) extend an entity's (e.g., a corporation, Internet Service Provider (ISP), etc.) network backbone out to the Internet. The connectivity costs for VPNs are less than leasing a line, and fault tolerance is improved because of multiple pathways between sites. Instead of an entity purchasing, administrating and maintaining additional network elements (e.g. routers, hubs, switches, subscriber management systems, etc.), an entity can securely transmit traffic through the Internet with VPNs.